Early Risers
by legalliz
Summary: Fun little one-shot. The man of mystery has an unexpected morning routine.


_A/N: I guess this is to make up for my sad story earlier… And yes, I will get back to_ Smoke and Mirrors _soon, but sometimes these little shorts are just too perfect-to write and read. And I just spent the morning watching two toddlers (maybe three if you count the energetic dog) and a three-month-old. It was exhausting and wonderful. So I felt inspired to write something kid-related. Hope you enjoy!_

Early Risers

My eyes fluttered open. It was still dark in the room, so I knew it had to be early. With any luck it was closer to "extremely late" so that I'd still have a few blissful hours of sleep to look forward to. But I noticed the spot in the bed next to me was already cool. Ranger was awake. So much for those hours of blissful sleep. I was probably down to minutes. If I was lucky.

I pulled the covers over my head with every intention of going back to sleep when my ears suddenly perked up. There were some muffled sounds coming through on the baby monitor. I held my breath and hoped it was a false alarm. There was a soft whimper and some coos followed by someone whispering. Ranger?

With my curiosity piqued, I decided to forego my few extra minutes of sleep to go investigate. Who knows? Maybe I'd get lucky and catch a quick nap later. I pulled on some pajama pants and quietly padded down the hall.

I was surprised to find the baby's room dark and oddly vacant. Hadn't I _just_ heard the two of them on the monitor? Guess Ranger had pulled a Batman. But how do you even do that with a baby? I shook my head. That guy had some serious skills.

I wandered out to the kitchen and poked my head into the living room. No Ranger. No baby. There _was_ some fresh coffee in the coffee pot, so I decided to pour myself a cup. I took a sip and debated where the handsome men in my life would disappear to.

To be honest, I hadn't a clue. Ranger had always started his work days impossibly early, and I'd always assumed I was on baby duty during the wee hours of the morning. It then occurred to me that our son had politely been waking up after eight for several weeks now. If I'd learned anything as a new parent, it was that babies weren't polite about _anything_. They were cranky, insistent, demanding…and adorable. Especially with the hereditary dark skin and hair that belonged to the sexiest man alive.

Now I was really curious. What did those two do in the morning? Usually I just brought the fussy bundle of joy back to bed with me. I'd feed him and listen to him make contented little baby sounds while I gradually pulled myself into the realm of the living. Ranger was a morning person. He wouldn't need all that gradual wakeup time.

I contemplated the possibilities. Maybe Ranger dropped him off with Nana Ella while he got some things done. Seemed like a good possibility. Smart, efficient, considerate. It had Ranger written all over it.

I hopped in the elevator and stopped on the floor that was home to Ella's adorable apartment. She opened the door with her usual pleasant smile.

"I'm sorry, did you want an early breakfast this morning?" she asked as she glanced at her watch. "Ranger didn't tell me."

"Oh, no, sorry. I was actually looking for Ranger. Well, and little Arie too. You haven't seen them, have you?"

"Not this morning." She got a warm look on her face. "Father-son bonding. I knew he'd make a good father."

Oh, I never had any doubts that Ranger would make a good father. It was me as a mother that I had always questioned. How could someone who was always a magnet for disaster hope to care for something so small and helpless? That question had always kept me doubled-up on protection. But apparently fate had other plans. It was the best accident of my life.

I thanked Ella and continued on my quest to find my family. A thought popped into my head, and I suddenly had a vision of Ranger making phone calls in his office with the baby strapped to his chest. I almost doubled over laughing. Ranger wasn't overly fond of the carrier. Even I had to admit that it looked a little funny against his broad and muscular chest. Although not nearly as funny as when Uncle Tank wore it.

There were a few remaining possibilities as to their whereabouts, but I decided at the last minute to head for the gym. The mats would provide a safe place for our son to sit while Ranger did his thing. Honestly, I was surprised that I hadn't thought to check there first.

The elevator doors opened into the immaculately kept Rangeman gym, and I did a quick scan of the room. All the machines and treadmills were silent and unoccupied. No rhythmic thumping came from the punching bags. I took a few steps inside and stopped when I heard a familiar cooing.

Ranger was standing with Arian on the mats looking in the mirror. He was making silly faces and the baby was erupting in fits of hearty giggles. Then he'd hold him close and little Arie would reach out and grab at his nose and cheeks. Ranger would laugh his deep, throaty laugh, and Arie would smile and coo. It was probably the single most endearing and sexy thing I'd ever seen in my life.

"Don't be like your old man," Ranger said with yet another silly face. "Smile and laugh often, Mijo."

I just stood glued to my spot for a while and watched. Finally I decided to cut in on the private father-son bonding time. "How long has this been going on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, the mommy makes her presence known," Ranger leaned in and whispered to Arie.

"How long did you know I was there watching?"

Ranger shrugged. "A while. Babies have a natural mommy radar, you know." Made sense. Especially considering Ranger had a natural Stephanie radar.

"You know, those faces you were making probably tarnished your tough reputation with your men," I smiled as I kissed one of Arie's plump baby cheeks.

"You know I'm smarter than that," Ranger replied as he pulled out his keys. "Scrambled signal, babe."

"Ah, I see. So _I'm_ the only one who gets to see this?"

"For your eyes only, babe."

I felt a familiar warmth run through me and ooze like lava to some very exciting places. First the sexy baby talk, and now the sexy _sexy_ talk. If it wasn't for the baby, I probably would have taken him right there in the gym.

"Better be careful," Ranger smirked. "I know _that_ look all too well. And this place is crawling with eager babysitters."

"Something to keep in mind," I said with a flirty smile. "But for the moment I'd settle for one of those silly faces that you made earlier. I had no idea your face was even capable of such nonsense."

Ranger gave me a look. "Arie thinks his daddy's serious face is best. Don't you, Mijo?" He stopped smiling and looked down at Arie who immediately reached out and grabbed at Ranger's lips. Then he let out an adorable baby laugh. Ranger smiled and laughed too.

"Guess that makes _two_ people who can see right through me."

I shook my head and yawned.

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Tired, babe?"

I nodded. "Guess I'm not wired like you two crazy early risers."

"No sweat. I kind of like the arrangement we have right now anyway."

I glanced over at my two boys making faces in the mirror again. I liked the arrangement too.


End file.
